


Strange love

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: I’m so in love with these two that I needed to write a fic. Regina took care of Hook after his heart was poisoned.
Relationships: HookedQueen - Relationship, Regina and Killian
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Regina was looking at Hook and Alice, she knew exactly what they were feeling. She remember how she felt losing Henry, it was overwhelming and filled her heart with pain and darkness, in that moment her heart was empty and no one and nothing could fill it until joy and happiness filled it again. She smiled seeing how happy they both were, but suddenly the only thing Regina paid attention to was Hook’s body, thrown in the air. Regina jumped to him right away, she bent close to his body, looking at the green substance filling his heart. As a former Evil Queen, she knew almost every curse that can infect a heart, she was the best at it, but that poison was new for her. She put her hand on the fluorescent place on Hook’s body, but she took it back right away seeing the huge pain on his face.

“Go after her, I’ll look after Hook.” she screamed to Henry.

An excruciating pain filled his heart and he almost couldn’t breath. His eyes were wide open, his lungs were begging for air and his body was filled by a spasm of pain. She placed her hand at Hook’s site trying to comfort him, but even though Alice was already gone, he still felt the pain. She gave him a small smile and later she finally spoke.

“It won’t be comfortable, but I need to teleport you somewhere, where I could look at this.” she said, pointing to his heart.

“Let’s go with this then.” he said with grimace of pain on his face.

“Hold on.”

After a moment the violet fog covered them both, placing them in the tent. She helped him lay on the ground and looked at him with concern on her face. She couldn’t stop staring at his heart, the fluorescent green liquid filled it and Regina couldn’t do anything, not even to minimize his ache.

“I don’t know this spell.”

“I thought you knew all of the?” he smirked.

“It’s not funny Hook, if I don’t figure out what it is… I don’t want you to die” she swallowed hard.

“Careful there, people could think you care about me" he sneered.

“It can kill you and for now I have no idea how to stop this.” she said with a cracked voice.

“You will figure it out. I know you can.” he said softly, trying to cheer her up.

****

Hook had been looking at Regina walking back and forth for some time, she tried to remember all the curses she knew and she brought all the spell books she had to do this. He looked at her once again, her muscle were tensed, her face showed how focused she was and for the first time Hook wondered why she is doing all of this. He lifted his body a bit so the he could see her from the stack of the book on the floor. Those big books of spells with funny drawings and big letter meant nothing to him, but for her, they were everything she knew and trusted.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Well, I thought it was obvious, but I see the curse impacted not only on your heart, but on your brain too.” she said sarcastically.

“I’m just curious about why you’re helping me. People might really think you care and that doesn’t fit to your look.”

“What look?” she asked, lifting her head from the book.

“Yhm…. The Queen’s look…” he said quickly.

“Evil. You wanted to say that.”

“No.” he said, looking straight into her eyes.

They both felt the heavy air between them, Hook knew exactly how she hated being called Evil Queen. How all the bad things she did weighted over the rest of her life. He knew that and for one second he just wanted to stand up and hold her or just apologize for what he said only seconds before, but before he could do that he heard Regina, screaming something.

“YES!!” she screamed loudly. “I think you might live a few years more before you’ll end your poor pirate’s life.” she smiled.

*******

Regina was browsing the old, dusty books from some time, the talk about the Evil Queen and the way she felt about the words he said disappeared when she found the right spell. He looked at her stealthily, her dark hair were now freed, her body was still tensed, but for some reason she looked more relaxed, he took a look on her eyes, focused on the fancy written letters in one of her spell books. Hook looked at her when she bit her lower lip focusing on finding the cure. He smiled, when she started talking to herself and after a moment to him.

“It says that sharing the poison with someone…” she frowned, “if you share the poison with someone, kissing the other person, the poison will split at half and your life won’t be in such danger.” she ended, lifting her head from the book.

“Where do I find someone so stupid to do this?” he asked, trying to lift his body.

“Well, I’m not stupid, but I can try…” she took a few steps to help him.

“No!” he yelled, trying to hide his pain, “I won’t let you do this!”

“You won’t let me because of the way we need to do this or just because you are too proud to be saved by Evil Queen?” she asked.

“I just won’t let you.” he said, looking aside.

“Poison can’t hurt the Evil Queen.” she said softly.

“You’re not evil anymore… Regina.” he said, looking into her dark eyes.

“I’ll take only a bit of it, just to save your heart.”

“I don’t want you to do this.” he whispered again.

“You don’t want to kiss me, right? That’s the main problem here. You need to kiss me so we share that poison you know, but you are too proud to do it and you will let yourself die.”

“No! I would love to kiss you… I mean, I don’t want to… I think it would be awesome to kiss you and I would be honored to share…” he said awkwardly, looking straight into her eyes.

Regina bent over him, trying not to cause him any more pain, she looked at him only for second and after that her cold lips met his hot ones. He had some fever, she noticed it only seconds before, the fluorescent green substance was making her way from his heart by throat to his lips and later to Regina. She parted his lips, so her tongue could enter them. Regina opened her eyes to make sure her plan was working, she looked at the fluorescent trail which still went up straight to her. Regina leaned on her hands, trying to find the best position, but suddenly one of the hands slipped and her whole body stumbled on Hook’s. She thought he’d push her away, but instead, he pulled her closer to his hot body, hugged her tightly and hold her in his arms. She looked at his heart, the place that only minutes before was poisoned now was clear, she knew that more poison could kill her, but the kiss was so pure and overwhelming that she couldn’t stop kissing him, she didn’t want to stop. At once her body became lighter, she closed her eyes when she felt the warmth filling her body. Her hand lifted to Hook’s face, she touched it and after a moment their lips teared apart. The last thing she saw were Hook’s ocean blue eyes looking at her with pain.

*****

“NO! NO!” he screamed, looking at Regina’s limped body.

She was laying on the ground where only minutes ago she was kissing him, trying to save his life. He jumped on his feet, putting her gently on the ground. Hook ran to the book where Regina found the spell, he run through the words he didn’t understand, but his sigh stopped at one word Regina didn’t read to him. Love. The kiss which could save him was the kiss of true love. Hook looked at Regina again, it was impossible, she wasn’t in love with him even though she tried to do this for him. She gave up her life to save his. The pirate ran to her again, taking her now cold body into his arms, he glanced at her face and after a moment a gasp escaped his mouth.

“If you did it without loving me… it needs to work now, because love, I love you like crazy.” he whispered to her ear.

After that he pulled her hair from her face, caressing her cheek. He softly touched her lips with his, trying to save her life just the way she saved his. Hook opened his eyes, looking at Regina’s heart, there wasn’t any poison in it, any green substance threatening her life. At once, Regina’s eyes opened widely, her lips still connected to his, he pulled it off as soon as he saw her eyes. She breathed heavily, catching every air blast she can.

“Regina!” he screamed, “you’re okay. Breath.”

“What-” she took a deep breath.”What happened?”

“What happened?” he said, hugged her tightly, “you almost died, trying to save me. What were you thinking?!”

“I…I saved you. Even if I would die…I saved you.” she looked into his ocean blue orbits.

“Regina.” he caressed her cheek, “never, ever do this again.”

“I-” she stared, “wait…that spell…it was the true love kiss! It won’t work unless..” Regina looked at Hook.

“Unless it’s real love.” he ended. “why didn’t you tell me it’s that kind of spell?”

“I wanted to try and you wouldn’t have let me if I told you that it’s the love spell. I knew it may not work because I was the one who fell in love with you.” Regina said, looking aside.

“Well, that’s two of us love.”


	2. Chapter 2

The tent was filled with the dimmed light of the candles, both of them were laying on the ground, Regina still in Hook's tight embrace. She was feeling much better, the poison wasn't that dangerous for her now, so they decided to spend the night there. They were totally drowning in each others arms, eyes and so deep in the love they just found in each other that for a moment they forgot about Jacinda and Henry, and even about Alice. The remembered about them when a piece of the tent moved and two of them entered the room. At the sound of Henry's voice Regina jumped from Hook, she was still weak and when she did that, her head spinned.

"Mom! Are you okay?" Henry asked with concern in his voice, holding her by her elbow.

"Yes." she looked at Hook.

"What happened here?" Henry asked, looking at Hook's heart.

"We found a way to cure him."

"Your mom saved my life, taking…"

"Stop! We don't have to tell him how we did it right?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Right." Hook scratched his head.

"I would want to know if you don't mind…"

"Henry…" Regina said seriously.

"Mom." he looked at her with a hard look.

They both stood in front of each other, both were too stubborn to let go and even Jacinda's voice didn't help with making them forget about how Regina saved Hook from nearly death. Henry couldn't understand why his mother would put herself on any danger.

"We couldn't find her. She probably jumped to another portal." Jacinda said, looking at Hook.

"I have to find her! Now that Regina saved me, I can finally hug my daughter... I can finally have a daughter." he shouted.

"It's not that simple." Regina said, looking at him. "you are too weak…I'm too weak to teleport the two of us." she said, looking at Hook.

"We can stay here and you can go find Alice." Jacinda said, looking at Henry.

"I won't let her go alone." Hook and Henry said at once.

The space was filled with unspoken words, fear and rushed ideas about what to do next. Henry and Hook looked at each other for a moment, but none of them said anything about the awkward situation of the moment. Henry knew that something had changed between the Captain and his mother, but he didn't know if he wanted to know what it was.

"Do you have something that belongs to Alice?" Regina asked, looking at Hook. "I'll need that to convince her that I won't hurt her."

"Yes." he answered, giving her a c

Henry looked at his mother, that little smile didn'hess figure, "if you feel that something isn't right… run. I don't want to lose either of you." he whispered, touching her hand.

t appear often on her face, he knew that there was no chance to dissuade her from this plan. Henry took a few steps towards his mom, he saw that spark in her eyes… happiness. Henry hugged her tightly and, after a moment, whispered into her ear.

"Be careful, okay? I'm not ready to be an orphan." he smiled. "I don't know what happened here, but he isn't ready to lose you either." he whispered.

"Henry…" she whispered back.

"I'm okay with it, as long as I can see that spark in your eyes, mom." he kissed her cheek.

"I love you." she whispered to her son.

Regina looked at Hook once again, he was standing in the corner, trying to hide how worried he was, but when they eyes met she knew that she had to bring his daughter home, he would have done the same for her. After a second a violet fog covered her body, transporting her to the other world.

Regina landed on the hard ground, hurting her knees, after the long journey her head spinned even more. She looked up at the dark sky above her, the stars shone, but something in this picture wasn't right. The cold wind made her shiver and after she heard strange noise from the bushes, a cold shiver ran through her spine. She turned around quickly with a fireball on her hand. Regina looked at the bushes, now perfectly still, but she knew someone was there, someone or something was watching her. Then a little fireball flied from her hand and lit the dark space. She looked at the scared face of the blonde, hiding in the bushes. It was her, she found his daughter.

"Alice!" she shouted, "please don't be afraid."

"You're here to kill me!" she said, almost soundlessly.

"No! Look!" she took the chess figure from her pocket, "I got it from your father. I want to take you to him." Regina smiled.

"Papa." Alice's eyes lit up, "but… I can't be near him. It will kill him." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Not anymore. I fixed him. He's ready to meet you."

"But…I can't!" Alice said, standing fast from the ground.

Regina looked at the blond girl, standing in front of her, she was scared, but Regina didn't know what kind of fear it was. She wanted to take her to his father, her only parent, who loved her more than anything, but something in Alice was too scared to accept her help. Regina took a step towards her, holding the hand where only seconds before she had put the chess figure.

"Why don't you want to meet with your father?" she asked gently.

"Because I'm the cause of all his trouble, all his pain." Alice said, starting to cry.

Regina pulled the girl gently to her arms, she didn't have any experience with raising girls, but she knew exactly how she felt. She sat with Alice on a big stone near the woods, she put a fireball on the ground, making a nice and warm fireplace for the both of them. When Alice had stopped crying a bit, Regina put her arm around her and finally spoke.

"I have a son, you saw him in the woods, I was the cause of all the trouble he had, well I was a cause of any trouble you heard in this realms. I was the Evil Queen." Regina took a deep breath, "but he was the reason I changed, I grew and I can't imagine a world without him in it. He's my world and you are Hook's world for sure. He loves you so much he was ready to die, just because he wanted to hold you in his arms. He loves you, Alice. His only dream is to hug you and get to know you better." Regina smiled.

"I'm scared that that curse will be back as soon as we get there." she looked into the fire.

"It won't. I cured him, all of that poison is in me."

"In you? How?" she asked.

"The true love kiss." Regina blushed.

"So… you and my papa are… together?" Alice asked, looking at the former Queen.

"Yes… No! I don't really know." Regina said, looking into Alice eyes.

"But you love him?" she asked seriously.

"More than anything on this world. Just as much as I love my son and as I'll love you. You're my family now too."

"I am?" she asked with tears rolling from her eyes.

"Of course! I don't use teleport for ordinary people. You're very important to your father and to me too. It's up to you if you want to join me and go home." Regina said, standing up with her hand pulled out to Alice.

"I want to meet my papa." Alice smiled, grabbing Regina's hand.

Hook was standing in one corner of the room while Henry was sitting in front of him. The Captain's hand rested on old book Regina left, the spell was written with fancy letters and dark paint on the yellow cards of the book. His heart fluttered when he remember about the taste of her lips, the cold of her skin and the spark of her eyes. He wanted her, and Alice, to get back to him as soon as it possible. Hook had just closed his eyes when he felt Henry's sight on him. He hadn't spoken since Regina had disappeared in the violet fog.

"My mom fixed it." he pointed to Hook's heart.

"Yes." he said, looking at him.

"Will you tell me how she did it?"

"Your mom…"

"My mom is the most stubborn woman I have ever met, so am I. It's not about I'm mad or something, I'm very happy that you will get Alice back...but I want to know what happened here."

Hook looked at him, he would want to know too if it was his mother. He reached for the old book and gave it to Henry, he read some and after a moment looked at the pirate.

"You two kissed?" he gave Hook small smile, "you and my mom are a thing now?"

"I don't know… she used that spell even though she didn't know if I loved her too. She could die because of it…" he looked at the Henry.

"I have a questions. Just one. Can I ask?"

"Of course!" the Captain answered.

"What are your intentions towards my mother? Do you love her? Because you could be the greatest pirate in the world, but if you hurt her or if she cries because of you, and they aren't be tears of joy… I will hurt you. Badly."

"I love your mother. I would give my life for her Henry, not only because she saved mine. She's fearless, intelligent, beautiful and that little vein that pops every time she tries to figured out something makes me want to kiss her and protect her…" he said, smiling, "you won't have to hurt me… I would do it to myself if I ever hurt Regina."

Henry looked at Hook, he seemed stressed, scared, but Henry knew now that he wasn't only worried about Alice. Henry lifted his hand and put it around Hook's shoulder, he didn't know how to react to all those news, but the most important thing for him was his mother's happiness, even if it meant the pirate would be his step dad. Then the tent filled with violet fog, they both covered their eyes, but after a second the fog dropped and they were standing in front of them. Alice and Regina.

"Papa!" Alice shouted, "I missed you so much." she took a step towards him and one back.

"Alice! What's wrong, starfish?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to cause you pain." she said.

"You won't. Regina cured me."

After a second Hook was by Alice's side, hugging her as tight as he could. The tears were rolling down the face of both of them. Regina was so happy and proud that she was a part of their reunion that she didn't notice Henry by her side. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"You saved them both." he said, "I talked with Hook… it was a man talk and now I'm sure he is ready to be your boyfriend." he smiled, whispering.

"You did what?!" she almost shouted.

"You're my mother, I love you and I can't let the wrong guy date you."

"Henry Daniel…" she started.

"Not this time mom, I want you to be happy. I know he can give you that happiness and I'm here to enjoy it with you. You deserve it mom."

"Thank you. But if you interrogate my boyfriend one more time…" she smiled, hugging him.

After Jacinda and Henry decided to take Alice for a walk, Regina couldn't focus on anything. Hook's presence was overwhelming for her and even though she tried to collect all the books she was had used, she couldn't. Then she felt his body behind her, his hook was resting on one of her books, his hand was gently grabbing her hip, she closed her eyes trying to control herself, but when he kissed her neck, her body shivered without her will. Hook stood behind her for a moment, inhaling scent of her hair, after a second her turned her towards him, their eyes met and both of them couldn't control themself anymore. His cold lips crushed against hers, his tongue greedly entered her mouth starting to swirl around her tongue. Regina pulled herself closer to his body, she wanted to feel him, all of him, but after a second the passionate kiss broke, they need some air, while heavy breaths mixed with desire filled the room. Regina looked at him once again, but it was him who finally broke the silence between them.

"I didn't thank you for bringing back my daughter." he said.

"I think you already did." she answered, biting her lower lip.

Hook looked into her chocolate brown eyes, there was no way to not fall in love with her, she was beautiful, sexy and when she bit her lip he was already hers. He pulled her closer to his body, hugged her tightly.

"I love you Regina." he said, touching her forehead, "not only because you brought Alice back, you are the queen of my heart." he smiled.

"And that has nothing to do with being interrogated by my son?" she smiled.

"He loves you, I don't blame him for that, because I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you Regina." he kissed her softly.

"I love you too." she said, putting her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart.


End file.
